The Married Life
by SakuraTeardrop
Summary: Basically what life would be like if Seravy and Dorothy were married and had kids :) A lot of fluff and Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Married Life**

**By SakuraTea****rdrop**

* * *

**Chapter (1/?)**

**(The Newlyweds)**

The sun was up high and the birds were singing the sweetest kind of melody. It was if the universe was trying to pull the world champion wizard out his comfy four-posted bed when light had flooded the room through the narrow slit of his taupe curtain.

But today was Sunday and to Seravy, Sundays meant that it was completely acceptable to sleep in and stay in his bed a little longer.

The green-haired wizard's eyes had fluttered open.

"_I wish I could stay in bed forever."_

He sighed to himself as he turned to his side to face the sleeping figure beside him.

His wife, Dorothy, had been reading stacks of reference books on potions for hours last night until finally, her eyes grew heavy and sleep had taken over her system.

"My, my, looks like someone had fallen asleep again." He would fondly say each time something like this would happen.

And with a single snap, Seravi would do away with her books.

The pink-haired witch of Mt. Urizuri had never looked so peaceful…despite the fact that she would lightly snore on occasion.

It was still quite _picturesque_ for Seravi.

Gently, the wizard brushed a few stray strands of pink hair from her face before planting a soft kiss on her forehead; and, being the light sleeper she was, Dorothy had awoken from the familiar and pleasant sensation.

Her eyes had adjusted to the green-haired man beside her and slowly a smile formed on her lips. "Mmm good morning, husband."

"Good morning, wife." Seravy smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

The couple had been married for about a month and three days; and, moving in with Seravy in his small cottage in Mt. Mochi Mochi had been a mutual decision. Although Dorothy's Castle was much bigger and grander in accommodation, the two had agreed that the maintenance cost was just too _expensive_.

So they opted for the logical and affordable choice.

Besides, Seravy built the cottage for the very purpose of sharing it with _his_ Dorothy.

Presently, Seravy had been whisking a few eggs on the glass bowl and just as he was about to grab the bag of flour, he discovered that the bag was not sitting on the cupboard like it usually did. After opening and closing each overhead kitchen cabinet, he frowned and called out for his wife.

"Dorothy-chan~!"

But when she hadn't responded, Seravy tried beckoning for her the second time.

_No response._

He proceeded to wipe his hands on the kitchen towel before deciding to look for her.

"Doro—"

He paused to see that the bathroom parallel to the master bedroom had its door cracked open and faintly, he could hear his wife mutter incoherent words as she made a number of gagging noises.

In a fit of panic, the green-haired wizard had pushed the door aside to reveal his wife kneeling before the toilet.

"Dorothy!"

She looked _awfully_ pale.

Almost automatically, he had bent down on one knee and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to support her.

"I don't feel so good." She whispered as she lowered her head into the toilet to vomit.

Seravy gave her back a gentle rub before standing up to fetch a basin of hot water and a towel.

"You've been sick a lot lately." Seravy worriedly said while he filled up the basin with warm water from the faucet.

"And you _never_ get sick."

Dabbing the piece of cloth on the warm water, Seravy bent down next to his wife, held her face in one hand and lifted the cloth to clean the corners of her mouth.

Exhausted, the poor witch rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt a bit too warm.

"Let's call the doctor." He decided finally as he helped her up.

Dorothy had broken out in cold sweat after her brief episode; but the world champion wizard had managed to help her to bed to recuperate.

He wasn't sure if it was the apple pie he baked last night that made her sick or if it were one of the bad side effects of her potion-making.

_Whatever it was, he was going to find out_

The doctor on house call had showed up in a matter of thirty minutes. Seravy had answered the door after the first knock and invited the stout middle-aged doctor inside his home. After drinking a cup of Seravi's Silver Moon Tea, Doctor Fukuoka had demanded to see the ill-woman that the green-haired wizard was describing earlier.

After placing two soft knocks on the door, Seravy had opened the door to the master bedroom. Dorothy slowly sat upright and Seravy quickly came to her aide to support her lower back when she did.

"She's really sick." He tells the doctor in a very worried tone.

Doctor Fukuoka merely nods.

"How long has this been happening?" The doctor pulls out a complacent notebook from his pocket and scribbles away.

"It's been a week." Dorothy managed to say.

The scribbling continues.

"How long do you experience vomiting and nausea? Like, do you experience this only in the morning, at night, the whole day?"

Seravy breathed. "….Oddly enough, it only happens in the morning and it eases throughout the course of the day."

"Alright." Dr. Fukuoka muttered. "Are you two _sexually_ active?"

The couple had exchanged furtive glances.

"I'm sorry, how is this relevant?" Dorothy asked, a tad bit confused by the question.

With an annoyed sigh, Dr. Fukuoka shut his complacent notebook and eyed the world champion wizard.

His response was to repeat his question earlier. "Are you or are not _sexually_ active?"

Dorothy and Seravy were flustered by the oddity of the question.

"Yes or no?" Dr. Fukuoka pressed.

"Yes..." Seravy cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Satisfied with the reply, the doctor had scribbled away on his notebook and tore a page to hand to the green-haired wizard. "Here," he said coolly. "I listed down some nutrient-filled foods that is good for her stomach."

Taking the piece of paper, the wizard had quickly scanned its contents. "These are just recommendations." He said. "Aren't you supposed to prescribe a hydrite or something?"

"Well." The doctor began. "Morning sickness usually goes away on its own. It's nothing serious, really."

"_Morning sickness!?_" The couple cried in unison.

"But that would mean…" Seravy then turned to his wife. "You're…"

"I'm…" She trailed off, quite taken aback by the news. "I'm…" she started again, but couldn't find the right words.

"Pregnant." Doctor Fukuoka finished.

Dorothy uttered in a mum manner. "…but…we've been careful."

"It happens." The doctor explained whilst rummaging through his belongings. "Here, this is a pregnancy test."

The pink-haired witch stared at the small rectangular box the doctor had just given her.

"I suggest you take it at once."

* * *

Seravy could not help but walk back and forth in their home's narrow hallway.

He was all nerves and he felt as if he was already drenched in sweat.

_Talk about anticipation._

As he heard the toilet's flush, Seravi felt a lump rise on his throat.

_Here it comes_, he thought anxiously.

_Calm down, Seravy. _He scolded himself mentally.

_Think of it this way, you and Dorothy are a team and you are just bringing a new team member into the team!_

…_.._

_GAAAAH that doesn't help!_

…

_But what if she isn't pregnant?_

He deadpanned.

_Well, that was a sad thought._

The wizard's stream of thought suddenly ceased when the bathroom door had opened.

A shaken Dorothy had emerged and in her hands, she held the pregnancy test that would change their lives _forever_.

"Well?" He asked eagerly.

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes and with a wide smile, she made it known.

"I'm pregnant."

It took him for a while to process; but, when it finally came through him, the man could not contain his joy and instantly gave his wife a warm embrace.

"Seravi?"

"Hmm?" He asked, his face still pressed against her hair.

"I'm sorry to ruin this…but oh god I think I'm going to puke again."

And although she did a number on their teak flooring,

The fact remained—the two of them were going to bring a child into the world.

And it wasn't just any child.

It was _their_ child.

And this was probably the happiest moment of their married life.

* * *

Dearest readers:

Here is another story from me!

I recently got into Akazukin Chacha again and yes, 15 years later, I am still shipping Seravy and Dorothy.

It saddens me that this part of fan fiction is dying though.

Anyway, please let me know your thoughts by hitting the review button below or by sending me a private message. If avid fans like me are still out there, I would love to talk to you!

Also, if you like this story, hit the alert button because I will surely have more chapters to offer since summer is about to start in a few weeks! Bare with me because I'm currently drowning in Architecture School.

Signing off,

ST


	2. Chapter 2

**The Married Life**

**By SakuraTeardrop**

* * *

**Chapter (2/?)**

The heat had been _absolutely_ unbearable.

The temperature had spiked up to about 35 degrees celsius when Dorothy had decided to step out of the cottage with her son that fine afternoon. In about a few minutes, the blonde-haired boy had tugged on his mother's skirt with a sour look on his face.

"Mom, can we just _not_ go to town anymore?"

And for a while, the pink-haired witched had paused and actually considered her son's request.

_It is quite hot_. She thought considerably as she winced from the glare of the sun.

Scratch that,

It was _really _hot.

And, she was already sweating underneath all that fabric she was wearing.

"Mom?" The green-eyed boy tugged on her skirt more impatiently this time.

"Yuu." She whispered his name sweetly as she ruffled his blonde hair. "We _promised_."

And with that, the boy had a huge frown pasted on his face. "...Why do we have to visit Uncle Doris."

"Auntie." His mom corrected, reminding him for the umpteenth time that Doris prefers to be regarded as a woman.

"_Uncle_." Yuuriin argued. "He's a boy, mom. Why can't everyone see that?"

"Yuuriin." She scolded lightly. "We are there too see grandma and grandpa. Auntie Doris just happens to be there."

"Why can't daddy and Riiran come?"

"Because daddy needs to watch the house and Riiran's there to keep him company." She told him with a smile, hoping the four year old will finally just go with it.

Yuu's eyes shifted back to the cottage. "...but I want daddy to come."

"We can't always get what we want, Yuurin."

With that the boy started sniffing.

"Okay." Dorothy said as she crossed her arms. "Would you rather stay here and help your dad and sister clean the _entire _house? Or would you rather go with me to see grandma and grandpa?"

"I want..." He sniffed. "I want..."

Dorothy then bent down to level with her son. "Yuuriin, _please_ do not make this difficult for me."

"Can daddy come..." Yuuriin asked as he sniffed at a faster rate.

"No, honey, he can't..."

...And then, the sniffing had ensued.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH DADDYYYYY" The boy had sobbed rather loudly.

Dorothy was now at her wit's end.

Her son was _manipulating_ her.

She knew very well that Yuuriin would never pull a stunt like this unless it would get him what he wanted.

And right now, he wanted to stall his mother so they wouldn't have to go to the manor.

"_Yuuriin_."

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"He can't go Yuurin!" She was practically raising her voice just to compete with his senseless crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

While the pink-haired witch tried to pacify her four-year old's fake crying, the door to the cottage opened ajar and a man in a white robe peeked his head out. "What's happening?"

Dorothy threw her husband a rather annoyed look. "He is insistent that you come."

Seravy blinked as opened the door wider to reveal a green-haired girl curiously peeking at the scene outside. "Well, did you tell him that Doris can get aggressive with me?"

The pink-haired witch sighed in response as she scooped up the boy in her arms. "I would but then I would have to explain to our four year old what Doris is."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Sshhh." She coaxed the boy as she bounced him up and down.

Seravy then walked towards his wife as his little girl treaded behind him.

The world champion wizard cracked his wife a small smile before taking the boy from her. "Yuu." He affectionately said, and the boy had ceased his sobbing

"Don't you want to see grandma and grandpa?"

The boy refused to speak.

Seravi and Dorothy exchanged glances before he continued, "They really miss you, you know."

Yuu would only look at his dad defiantly. "Why can't you come? Don't they miss you too?"

"Eh..." Seravy heaved a sigh. "I need to clean the house."

"...Liar."

Seravi twitched. "It's the truth son."

"Is it cause of Uncle Doris?"

The wizard then snorted which earned him a nudge on the rib by his wife.

"So it is Uncle Doris!" The boy concluded as he exaggeratedly gasped the way kids do.

"No, it's not because of Uncle Doris. It's because daddy needs to clean the house." Seravy replied like it was a matter-of-fact but Yuurin wasn't ready to buy it just yet.

"It's okay daddy I don't like him too." He "whispered" but it was actually so loud that Dorothy could hear it a meter away from where she stood.

"Yuu!" Dorothy chastised and then Yuuriin cupped his mouth rather comically - a habit of his each time he would get scolded for saying something wrong.

Seravy suppressed his laughter because he felt Dorothy's dagger-like eyes on him.

"Why don't we all go?" Seravy reluctantly suggests.

His wife and his kids immediately whipped their heads in his direction. "Really?!"

"Of course!~" Seravy says in a sing-song tune

But Yuurin still did not seem too happy about it.

His plan of evading family visits to the manor completely failed

And so he turned to his mother in high hopes of delaying his inevitable fate.

"Mom, I feel sick."

"Don't _push_ it, kid."

* * *

Upon arriving at the manor, Seravy and family were greeted with the warmest of welcomes by the manor's household staff.

It was not long until the patriarch of the family had shown up with his lovely wife, "Dorothy!"

He would simply light up at the sight of his beautiful and only daughter and almost immediately, the pink-haired witch would find herself in her father's strong arms.

Upon making eye contact with her platinum blonde-haired mom, Dorothy broke away from her dad and gave her mom a warm hug.

"How have you been, darling?"

"_Quite happy_." The pink-haired witch says as she gestures behind her.

"Oh! The little angels!" Delia gushed in delight as she saw the little blonde boy and little green-haired girl hiding behind their father's robe.

"Go on, go to grandma." Seravy ushered them towards their grandmother.

Being the bashful girl she was, Riiran slowly walked towards her grandma as she nervously clutched on Elizabeth.

"Riiran is looking more and more beautiful each day." Don commented as he picked up the seven-year old in his arms.

"Yes," Delia concurredas she looked over at Seravy. "She looks just like you, Seravy."

"Ehe~" Seravy smiled at his mother in law.

Yuuriin, on the other hand, refused to move any further.

And Delia had _noticed_.

"Young man, come here!"

He shook his head.

"Yuuriin, go to grandma." Dorothy placed her hand on her son's shoulder as she gently have him a push.

When the boy had evidently frowned, Seravy had bent down and whispered, "I'll make hotcakes everyday for breakfast."

And just like that, Yuu had broken free of his mother and ran to his grandma in absolute glee. "Grandma!"

"You are just a ball of energy, aren't you?" The old lady smiled as the boy hugged her leg.

"He really is." Dorothy and Seravy sweatdropped.

* * *

"Oh praise the heavens!"

Both Seravy and Yuuriin had cringed at the all familiar voice.

The very same voice that they had wanted to avoid all day...

but alas, it had been inevitable!

It was Doris, in the flesh, descending the stairwell at a very quick rate - to Seravy's dismay.

"Seravy, my prince, have you come here to abandon my onee-sama so you can marry me instead?"

Just as he was about to launch himself into Seravy's arms, Dorothy had stood in front of her husband and slapped her brother on the head, causing the beautiful blonde wig to fall off.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Doris yelled in a rather manly tone but upon meeting Seravy's green eyes, he had abruptly cleared his throat, fixed his wig and reverted back into that sickly, sweet, feminine voice he had earlier.

"Shall we all head to the dining room?~"

* * *

In place of having the usual exquisite lunch selection of lobster thermidore, smoked salmon, sirloin steak salad, baked potatoes, clam chowder and chiffon cake, Don and Delia had asked their executive chef to change the menu on the last minute to make it more appealing for Yuuriin and Riiran.

The last time the kids had come over, they barely touched their plates of Escargot and baked French oysters.

And although they knew that Seravy's cooking was unparallel to anyone's cooking, they instructed their chef to make kid-friendly dishes like bolognese spaghetti, garlic bread and some fish and chips.

This time, when the kids saw the food laid out on the table, they had gawked in surprise.

"Spaghetti!" They yelled in delight as they hurriedly climbed on their chairs.

Satisfied with their grandchildren's reactions, Don and Delia proceeded to take their seats beside Doris who was quite bitter that his prince, Seravy, didn't even bother sitting next to him.

Doris sadly watched Seravy twirl the cappellini around his serving fork as expertly as he passed the filled plates around.

Once everyone's plate was filled, they said their grace, and dug in.

Yuuriin was the happiest for spaghetti was his favorite especially when his dad cooks it.

As he took another bite out of his pasta, Yuu could not help but beam at his dad. "This is really good!"

"Riiran, eat slowly, you might choke." Dorothy worriedly said to her daughter who was wolfing down her plate of spaghetti.

"Don't you feed your children where they are?" Doris chortled as he poked at his food.

Dorothy evidently grew irritated by this, but when she felt Seravy's warm hand squeeze her hand, her anger quickly dissipated.

"Of course we do! We feed them with a lot of love!" Seravy replied as he happily turned to his wife. "Right, darling?"

"Yes." She blushed.

...Doris was stumped.

And extremely jealous.

Extremely.

And in that time, four year old Yuuriin would not have understood the situation up until he came of age, but when Doris had stood up with the glass of red wine in one hand (with every intention of pouring it all over the sister he was so jealous off), Yuuriin had brought out a bag from his pocket and spilled all his marbles all over the floor.

When the cross-dresser had stood up, it had been too late...

"AHH!"

...He had fallen flat on his face and spilled the red wine all over himself.

And from the corner of her eye, Dorothy could have sworn she saw her notorious four year old snickering in the background.

* * *

"OW OW OW OW OW OW" The blonde haired boy said in a mantra as his mother pulled on his ear.

"Did you or did you not spill your marbles on _purpose_?"

"They slipped!"

Dorothy sighed as she tugged tighter

"OWWWW DAD HELP!"

"I wouldn't punish Yuuriin if I were you." Seravy told his wife while he held Riiran in his arms. "Doris had these crazy eyes on and I am willing to bet he had every intention of pouring that red wine all over your light blue dress."

"Who's side are you on?!" Dorothy retorted and her husband shrugged.

"THEY REALLY SLIPPED MOM!"

...

Right then and there, Dorothy decided to limit visits to her parents' house from the usual two times a week to once a month - much to Yuurin and Seravy's relief.

* * *

This chapter will undergo revisions :)

Let me introduce Riiran and Yuuriin, Seravy and Dorothy's children in the manga! If most of you don't know it yet...Dorothy and Seravy got married and had kids in the manga and as a result, I decided to pay tribute to them!

Cheers!

ST


End file.
